Withered Little Flower
by Nightmare Sami
Summary: God is all knowing and all powerful...but what would he do if a much kinder soul were to draw his subjects away from him? A short fanfic written from Akito-san's point of view.


(Hello dearest reader. This is Nightmare Sami I just wanted to make sure you are aware that I, unfortunately, do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. Also, this is my first fanfic so feel free to comment. Enjoy!)

'_Who is she? Why do they love HER more than ME! I am their GOD! Doesn't that mean anything to them…how could they just leave me. No! I will not be left alone in this darkness! They WILL stay by my side. Forever by my side. Like a family. Together our flesh will rot away and be devoured by the darkness. Together. Forever. I will FIX her. None will miss her they love me more anyway. She's a witch and I have to break her spell before it's too late. Why else would they leave? It's your fault. You bitch.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock.

"Akito-san, your guest have arrived." The servant girl bowed, sending her dark brown hair cascading down her face.

Akito stood and slowly made his way to the girl. His steps were so graceful he seemed to float over the polished floor. He lightly grasped her soft pale face and smiled. "You look just like the bitch." He explained simply before throwing her against the wall. As he slowly lifted her fragile frightened form he took a large pair of scissors from the small table beside him. "Who said you could come into my room? You sure are a pitiful wench thinking you can just walk around MY house as if you own it. Are you trying to take my place, you ungrateful brat!" With that he used the scissors to make a long bloody incision on her left cheek. Before releasing her he leaned in and breathed into her ear left ear, "You truly are useless."

He let her go and contently watched her fall to her knees in despair. He watched with pleasure as the small droplets of blood pattered down her face and permanently stained her silk white kimono. He turned to the other servants and sharply instructed them not to help her. " I'm only doing her a favor after all. A hideous girl like her should truly be more grateful towards me. After all, I've been so kind to her and all she does in return is take what belongs to me!" Out of the corner of his eye he watched her painfully clutch her heart. Now completely satisfied with himself he left the room and headed towards the main entrance where they awaited. "Just wait and see what I will do to you Thoru Handa." He whispered into the sleeve of his kimono and softly giggled at the image of Thoru's lifeless form sprawled across the Sohma home.

The white screen door slid open slowly, allowing only small amounts of light to penetrate the dark house. Akito stepped out of the shadows to greet his nervous guest. He looked them over. The boy, usually slouched over in rage and misery, stood protectively over the girl. His orange hair cast shadows over his face that served to conceal his determined eyes. His strong arm held the girl firmly serving as a form of reassurance and support. The girl's long dark brown hair billowed around them as the chilly November wind blew and her auburn eyes lay fixed on Akito. It was her.

They sat in the small, dim, confining room. The surrounding walls were of a barren white and held no windows, no noise, no life. The couple sat respectfully quiet as Akito again found himself overlooking them. It was as if he was looking for the answer to some grave question. His eyes were as cold and as empty as the room …or could it be that his eyes had filled the room with that unnatural cold emptiness. He frowned deeply at the thought and slowly looked past the two. Waiting. Waiting for them to speak. Waiting for something to fill the vacant room.

"Akito-san", the girl called softly, "Akito-san are you feeling better?"

_'She's mocking me! After I was kind enough to allow her into my home she has the nerve to challenge me? She knows. She knows she has taken them from me and now she has come to torture me even farther! NO! I WILL NOT…I will not let her win.'_ He stood slowly and walked to screen door. He silently shut it before turning to her. "My health in none of your concern. What is it you want?" He demanded slowly walking back to his original position at the opposite end of the table. '_Why. Why have you snatched them away and left me alone in this consuming darkness. Don't you understand? It will claw at my very soul until nothing is left. Until it consumes my completely. Without them I will __**die**__! Why are you so selfish! WHY! Why is the darkness swirling about so violently? Why! Why!' _He looked up suddenly and slammed the small table. "I asked you why!" He shouted causing the teacups to fall over. Akito blinks. Startled by the sound of breaking glass. _'The teacups…they simply fell over they did not break. Why…what was that noise?' _he looks up slowly and is surprised to find himself drenched with blood_, 'What is this? Have I hurt my self?' _

"Akito-san! What have you done to Thoru!" The servant girl screames in a shrill voice. Akito looks down slowly and finds the source of the crashing sound. The servant girl had dropped the teacups; they lay scattered across the floor.

'_How wastful' _he looks away from mess and is surprised to find Thoru Handa sprawled across the Sohma home floor. He lifts his hand to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono and is surprised to find himself holding blood-drenched scissors.

"Is this my doing" he asks the darkness quietly dropping the scissors and bringing his bloody kimono sleeve to his face. He watches in wonderment as the droplets of blood fall from his fingertips and permanently stain Thoru's silk white kimono. He laughs softly and his eyes once again become dazed as he returns to his cruel daydream…

"Akito-san, Kyo and I are engaged. We are to marry in January, that is, if you would permit it." Thoru blushes lightly as she speaks her eyes flickering to Kyo's smiling face. Akito leans forward and smiles….

"Who am I to impose on the happiness of others?" Akito whispers gazing blankly at Thoru's lifeless form.

(Yes...I know...I killled Thoru. I'm sorry -- plz don't hate me.)


End file.
